Bye
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Persaingan itu selalu menimpa dua pihak yang terobsesi menduduki peringkat teratas. Luhan memang terobsesi untuk menyingkirkan Oh Sehun yang selalu dinobatkan sebagai si nomor satu. Akibat ambisinya, Luhan tidak pernah mencoba melihat Sehun dari sisi lain. Sehingga saat keduanya dipersatukan dalam satu takdir yang terbatas, Luhan baru menyadari semuanya. HunHan GS Twoshoot. RnR pls
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright** © **2014 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **Chapter : 1/2**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Persaingan itu selalu menimpa dua pihak yang terobsesi menduduki peringkat teratas. Xi Luhan memang terobsesi untuk menyingkirkan Oh Sehun sang jenius yang selalu dinobatkan sebagai si nomor satu. Akibat ambisinya yang terlalu besar, Luhan tidak pernah mencoba melihat Sehun dari sisi lain. Sehingga saat keduanya dipersatukan dalam satu takdir yang terbatas, Luhan baru tersadar jika semua obsesinya memang harus dibuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.**

 **Sepecial** **Note : Dedicated for The Victims of Sewol Ferry**

 **BGM :** **약속** **(Promise EXO 2014) by EXO**

 _._

 _._

 _Awalnya, aku membenci Sehun setengah mati._

Luhan memandang lembar rapor yang baru dibagikan, menatap lekat-lekat sebuah nilai yang tertulis di kolom paling bawah dengan spidol biru tebal. Dalam hati ia merutuk, mengutuk diri dan kemampuan otaknya yang tetap tidak berkembang dari waktu ke waktu. Padahal sebelum ujian, ia sudah belajar keras sampai rela begadang demi mengerjakan semua latihan soal di buku diktat. Tetapi hasilnya, masih amat mengecewakan.

Ini jauh di bawah targetnya, melenceng dari perkiraan awalnya. Luhan tidak menduga jika dirinya akan kalah lagi, padahal ia sudah berjuang mati-matian.

Perlahan, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, bola matanya bergerak melirik segerombol temannya yang sedang sibuk memberi ucapan selamat pada sang ketua kelas. Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya, Luhan kembali menghela napas—memilih menutup buku rapornya rapat-rapat dan menyimpannya di tas.

"Lulu! Lulu!" Seorang gadis bertubuh lencir dengan pita besar di rambutnya berjalan dengan melompat-lompat heboh ke arah Luhan. Ia mengibar-ngibarkan buku rapornya dan melempar senyuman lebar ke arah Luhan. _Eternal magnae_ di kelasnya itu menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan buku rapor, kali ini menatap Luhan dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang lucu. "Semester ini nilaiku naik!"

Luhan hanya sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, melukis senyuman tipis untuk menanggapi pernyataan dari temannya.

"Oh, ya, berapa nilai rata-rata di rapormu?" Zitao bertanya setelah meletakkan buku rapornya di atas bangku Luhan. Kini kelopak matanya mengedip-ngedip memancarkan aura penuh rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi. "Kali ini nilaimu kurang berapa dari nilai Sehun?"

Dahi Luhan mengerut ketika gendang telinganya ditembus oleh pertanyaan Zitao. _Dasar sialan!_ Batinnya memaki gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sehun itu hebat, ya? Dia _magnae_ di kelas mau pun di tingkat dua sekolah ini. Tetapi otaknya jenius sekali. Aku sampai iri," Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah sebal setengah sedih menyerupai anak anjing yang hilang di tengah pasar. "Padahal kata Yifan _sunbae_ , Sehun tidak pernah belajar jika berada di rumah. Dia sibuk main latihan menari tetapi hasilnya tetap memuaskan. Huh!" Zitao menghentak-hentakkan kaki ketika mengingat ucapan Yifan _sunbae_ , kakak kandung Sehun yang kebetulan sedang dekat dengan Zitao—gosipnya mereka pacaran, entahlah.

Luhan kembali diam sambil memikirkan ucapan Zitao, ada segudang bahkan sejagat rasa iri yang menelusup ke dalam perasaannya—membuatnya kembali merasa mendidih setengah mati. _Semua memang tak adil_ , pikirnya kalut.

Jika membandingkan usaha Luhan dan Sehun dalam mendapatkan nilai, maka Sehun akan kalah telak karena lelaki itu memang terlampau jarang terlihat memegang buku. Bahkan ketika pelajaran, dia sering pergi tidur atau mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Sehun tidak punya buku catatan khusus, mungkin dia hanya mencatat sesuatu yang sedikit sekali di kolom-kolom kosong di buku diktatnya.

Banyak yang bilang kalau dia bermusuhan dengan buku-buku diktat—karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah kepergok membaca buku. Tidak seperti murid-murid lain yang suka pergi ke perpustakaan ketika tanggal ujian semakin dekat, dia malah pergi ke tempat latihan menari sepulang sekolah sampai larut malam.

Pacar sehidup-sematinya itu cuma benda-benda portable yang berisi lagu-lagu berisik untuk menari!

Sekarang, coba bandingkan dengan Luhan.

Dia itu anak perpustakaan, setiap jam selalu berkutat dengan buku, teman setianya hanya buku notes bersampul merah muda dan satu kotak peralatan tulis—isinya super lengkap mulai dari pen dan spidol warna-warni, pensil, penghapus karet, tipe-x, penggaris berbagai bentuk, staples, lem, gunting, dan benda-benda lainnya. Oh, satu lagi yang tidak boleh ketinggalan. Kertas tempel.

Ketika istirahat, dia menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau taman belakang sekolah untuk sekedar mengulang pelajaran yang baru didapat di kelas. Sepulang sekolah dia pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar. Sepulangnya, ia makan malam lalu kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-bukunya di meja belajarnya, menyempatkan diri memandangi kertas tempel yang merekat di sekitar dinding kamarnya.

Namun, takdir tetap takdir.

Kenyataannya, sekeras apa pun usaha Luhan untuk menjadi yang lebih baik, Sehun selalu unggul dengan segala kelebihan-kelebihannya. Seolah Luhan memang diciptakan untuk menjadi nomor dua, dan Sehun untuk nomor satu.

" _Ya_ , Xi Luhan!"

Suara cempreng Zitao yang melengking kembali menarik ruh Luhan, membuat gadis itu tergelonjak karena kaget. Zitao yang ternyata masih menunggu jawaban Luhan, kini berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Alis gadis cantik itu melengkung tajam, sebal karena sudah diacuhkan.

"Maaf," kata Luhan lirih. "Kau tadi bertanya tentang apa?"

"Berapa nilai rata-ratamu?" Zitao kembali bertanya setelah menghela napas berat.

Pandangan Luhan merendah, terarah pada lantai ubin kelas yang dingin dan berwarna putih pucat. Ia mendekap tasnya, lalu tersenyum miring, "Rahasia."

" _Mwo_?" Zitao hampir memekik lagi. "Kenapa kau jadi sok misterius seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau memberitahu nilai rata-rataku. Itu saja," Luhan mendongakkan kepala dan menatap wajah Zitao dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kenapa? Aku berhak menyembunyikan nilaiku."

Zitao berdecih, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, Luhan!"

"Tidak mau," Luhan bersikeras. "Aku tidak mau membaginya denganmu."

Zitao sudah habis kesabaran dan langsung merebut tas punggung Luhan, membukanya paksa lalu mengeluarkan buku rapor dari dalam sana.

" _Ya_!" Luhan berteriak, bangkit dari duduknya lalu berusaha merebut buku rapornya dari tangan Zitao. "Kembalikan! Kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu!" Zitao mengangkat buku rapor Luhan tinggi-tinggi, berusaha lolos dari serangan balasan Luhan. "Jangan menghalangiku!"

Darah Luhan mendidih ketika pipi kirinya mendapat cakaran dari ujung kuku Zitao yang dicat dengan warna biru muda. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong tubuh mungil Zitao dan menendang perutnya dengan salah satu kakinya yang kuat.

"Aduh!" Zitao berteriak ketika tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai, perutnya mendadak terasa nyeri setelah mendapat tendangan keras dari Luhan. Semua murid yang ada di kelas mulai menghentikan bincang-bincangnya, memilih memandang ke arah Zitao yang tersungkur sambil mengaduh di lantai, lalu memandang ke arah Luhan.

Pandangan Luhan yang tajam dengan api kemarahan yang menyala besar terarah ke arah Zitao, seolah berusaha memaki dan mengatai gadis lencir itu. Dia berjalan ke arah Zitao, merebut buku rapornya yang ada di genggaman tangan mungil Zitao dan kembali berdiri. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau," katanya sarkatis lalu melangkah keluar dari kelas.

OoOoO

"Kuharap, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang. Kau mengerti, Xi Luhan?"

" _Ne_ ," Luhan merundukkan kepala, tidak punya niat untuk mengangkat kepala karena dia sedang berhadapan dengan wali kelasnya sendiri.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kelas. Oh, ya, sampaikan ucapan selamat dariku untuk Ketua Oh, ya?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu ia benar-benar melangkah menjauhi meja konsultasi dan pergi dari ruang konseling itu. Ia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat lantas menghela napas. Dengan dada berat dan mata perih menahan air mata, Luhan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong lantai satu.

 _Kenapa kau menendang perut Zitao?_ _Karena dia bertanya tentang nilai rapormu?_ _Kau peringkat dua di kelas, tetapi kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkan hal itu?_

Ucapan Guru Kim beberapa menit lalu kembali terngiang di gendang telinga Luhan, membuat perasaannya kembali campur aduk: antara merasa bersalah kepada Zitao atau merasa tersinggung karena pertanyaan seperti itu.

 _Aku memang nomor dua di kelas._ _Tetapi Sehun nomor satu._

Itu yang membuat Luhan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Zitao. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, sekaligus malu pada pemuda bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah puas terlukis di raut Sehun, lalu membiarkan lelaki itu semakin bersikap congkak kepada dirinya. Dan setelah itu, pasti Sehun akan kian senang menginjak harga dirinya.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti ketika ia akan menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap ujung tangga yang sepi lalu mengedarkan pandangan.

Dari pada kembali ke kelas dan mendapat cercaan sinis dari teman-temannya, Luhan ingin kali ini saja, untuk hari ini saja. Setelah itu, ia akan kembali menjadi Xi Luhan yang selalu sibuk dengan pelajaran dan buku-bukunya.

Maka sebelum ada seorang guru yang memergokinya, Luhan segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Dengan napas terengah, ia membanting dirinya di depan sebuah kursi semen, menelangkup wajahnya lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Menangisi kekalahan yang serasa menguliti harga dirinya. Luhan kembali mengingat ke masa lampau, saat dirinya dipenuhi semangat membara untuk _menguliti_ Sehun dengan mengalahkan pemuda itu dalam ujian semester kali ini. Tekadnya dibakar oleh keinginan yang kuat, sehingga Luhan mulai gila belajar selama beberapa waktu. Dia yakin akan mendapatkan peringkat satu. Dia begitu yakin.

Bukan malah seperti ini.

"Sudah kukira kau akan melarikan diri," tiba-tiba seseorang berucap, mengejutkan Luhan yang sedang asik menghayati kesedihan yang menggeluti perasaannya. Suara langkah kaki yang diseret-seret di atas permukaan rumput terdengar nyaring, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. "Kau 'kan pengecut."

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menghapus air matanya, bangkit kembali dan menatap sang pembicara kurang ajar dengan mata merahnya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu," lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan, beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali memandang wajah Luhan yang berantakan. Senyuman meremehkan terlukis pada belah bibirnya, "Kau akan tetap menyembunyikan kekuranganmu di balik wajah sok tegarmu itu. Iya, 'kan?"

Luhan menggulung telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya yang tersulut akibat ucapan pedas dari lelaki itu.

Yang baru saja bicara, menenggelamkan telapak tangannya yang mulai kedinginan di saku celana, "Oh ya, tentang perjanjian kita itu .."

"Kau mau apa?" Luhan memotong ucapan ketua kelasnya, sengaja. Kepalanya langsung pusing ketika mengingat tentang perjanjian konyol yang sudah ia sepakati dengan Sehun beberapa minggu sebelum ujian berlangsung.

Keputusan bodoh yang diusulkan Sehun saat Luhan dan Sehun kebetulan mendapat tugas untuk menyelesaikan sebuah laporan penting untuk kelas mereka. Saat Luhan tengah asyik mengerjakan bagiannya, Oh Sehun malah nyeletuk dan mengajukan tawaran tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disetujui Luhan begitu saja; awalnya, gadis itu menentang dan sempat menertawakan penawaran Sehun. Namun karena lidah Sehun terlalu lentur untuk menjilat api amarah Luhan, maka semuanya terjadi. Luhan menyetujuinya.

"Kau lupa, ya?" Perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Kau harus menjadi pesuruhku selama sebulan jika aku mendapat peringkat satu semester ini."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Janji tetap janji," nada suara Sehun merendah, tatapannya semakin dingin dan tidak terbantahkan. "Karena sekarang kau sudah sah menjadi pesuruhku, kau punya tugas untuk mematuhiku. Secara tidak langsung, kau sudah berjanji untuk hal itu."

"Kau kira aku .."

"Janji," Sehun menyambar pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan, mengaitkan dua jemari kelingking mereka satu sama lain tanpa mencoba peduli tatapan seperti apa yang coba dilayangkan Luhan padanya. "Kau sudah berjanji."

OoOoO

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak pembagian rapor, dan sudah dua minggu pula Luhan menjadi pesuruh Sehun. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu harus rela mengikuti Sehun ke mana pun pemuda itu pergi selama mereka berada di sekolah; datang menghampiri saat Sehun menelponnya, juga melakukan apa pun yang Sehun katakan sebagai perintah.

Luhan sudah tidak punya harga diri. Bahkan dia sudah dijuluki _hewan peliharaan_ Sehun yang baru. Dia _anjing manis_ Sehun yang setia, teman-temannya menyebutnya seperti itu karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Luhan selalu mengekor langkah kaki Sehun dari belakang, mengikuti majikannya seperti anjing kecil berbulu putih yang manis.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah ikut berpartisipasi," wajah ceria Guru Kim selaku wali kelas, terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Ibu senang karena kalian ikut dalam darmawisata ini."

Sehun yang mendapat tugas untuk mengumpulkan angket milik teman-temannya, kini berjalan ke depan lalu menyerahkan tumpukan kertas itu ke Guru Kim.

Guru Kim tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Ketua Oh," ucapnya. "Masih ada waktu seminggu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi, kalian jangan terlalu pusing dengan rencana itu. Pelajaran tetap nomor satu untuk seminggu kedepan, kalian mengerti?"

"Ya!" semua murid menjawab serempak.

Guru Kim berbincang sebentar mengenai mata pelajaran biologi yang diajarkannya setelah menumpuk semua angket itu. Kemudian, bel tanda pulang sekolah yang amat dinantikan oleh semua murid berdentang nyaring. Guru muda itu tersenyum setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, berjalan dengan langkah anggun keluar kelas seusai mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Luhan menoleh menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja meninggalkan bangkunya, mengikuti jejak langkah kaki Sehun dan bertanya, "Apa aku boleh pulang cepat hari ini?" Binar matanya dipenuhi harapan agar Sehun akan memberinya satu kali dispensasi.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh sambil terus melangkah.

Luhan merengut, " _Arasseo_. Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

Sehun melirik wajah Luhan dari sudut matanya, "Kemana, ya? Aku lelah, jadi ingin pulang."

"Kalau kau pulang, apa gunanya aku mengikutimu?"

"Kau 'kan masih resmi menjadi pesuruhku. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Sehun melayangkan tatapan kejam pada pesuruhnya. "Diam dan ikuti aku seperti biasa."

Luhan hanya diam setelah Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada tanpa perasaan yang berhasil menguras habis keberaniannya. Kalimat umpatan yang siap dilontarkan untuk Oh Sehun seorang, mendadak ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Luhan. Disimpan saja. Daripada memulai perang adu mulut dengan si Congkak ini, sama sekali tidak asyik.

Sehun itu sosok dingin bermulut tajam, jadi Luhan malas jika disuruh berdebat lebih lama dengannya. Luhan akan selalu kalah jika ia beradu mulut dengan Sehun, yang pasti lelaki itu akan menggunakan senjata pamungkasnya untuk membuat Luhan diam merutuki kekalahannya yang ke seratus kali (atau bahkan lebih). Luhan adalah pesuruhnya, jadi Luhan tidak berhak menentang ucapan-ucapan Sehun.

Luhan terlampau malas mengajak Sehun berbincang, pasti jawaban yang keluar tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kata 'terserah' atau ucapan acuh lainnya. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun, mereka hanya diam—bahkan ketika mereka menaiki bis kota dengan tujuan yang sama, mereka tetap mengunci mulut rapat-rapat dan memilih mengambil tempat duduk yang berjauhan.

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun, dia mengeluh jika perutnya lapar dan Luhan sudah tahu pasti jika ada satu perintah mutlak yang ditujukan padanya. Bahwa Luhan harus memasak; atau menyiapkan makanan. Seharusnya, rumah sebesar ini memiliki pembantu yang mengusuri urusan makanan. Tetapi sayangnya, Luhan tidak menemukan satu orang pun di sini.

Banyak sekali makanan-makanan yang disimpan dalam kotak tupperware bening di kulkas; kimchi sawi serta terung, sup daging, tumis kacang, dan ikan-ikan kering. Luhan harus memanaskan beberapa makanan sehingga Sehun tidak akan protes. Hanya memanaskan dengan microwave, selebihnya, selesai.

"Kau hanya menghangatkan masakan ibuku?" Sehun baru kembali dari kamar setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus serta celana pendek katun yang nyaman. Alisnya melengkung tajam saat pandangannya menyusuri meja makan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak .., astaga," Sehun ingin melontarkan hal yang kejam, tetapi dia malah menutup bibir dan duduk anteng di kursi lalu meraih sumpitnya. "Baiklah, akan kumakan karena aku sudah sangat lapar."

Keadaan menjadi semakin hening, yang terdengar di ruang makan itu hanya suara kunyahan Sehun. tidak ada topik pembicaraan, mungkin suasana kaku seperti ini akan terus terulang jika mereka berdua tetap bersikeras untuk sama-sama diam dan tidak mau membuka diri. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sehun mengerti kenapa Luhan hanya diam dan tidak banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini—lebih tepatnya setelah Sehun menyelipkan kata ' _sebagai pesuruh_ di kalimatnya. Lelaki itu tahu jika Luhan membencinya, mungkin gadis itu sudah muak dengan ungkapan-ungkapan Sehun yang menganggapnya sebagai pesuruh.

Ya, Sehun cukup mengerti. Sehingga dia tidak mau bertanya.

OoOoO

"Ingat, ya. Sesampai di Pulau Jeju nanti, aku sudah bebas! Aku bukan pesuruhmu lagi. Jadi jangan menyuruhku seenaknya!"

"Ya, ya. Aku bahkan ingat kalau perjanjian ini akan berakhir pukul sepuluh nanti! Jadi tidak usah sampai menunggu kapal sampai di Jeju- _do_!" Ketus Sehun sambil menyeret langkah kakinya malas-malas memasuki kapal ferry.

"Benar, ya? Perjanjian akan berakhir pukul 10 nanti?" Luhan mendekat, berjalan di sampingnya sambil memasang wajah penuh harap. "Kau harus menepati janjimu!"

"Aku tidak akan kabur!" Sehun membentak, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. "Sekarang, duduk dengan tenang ketika kapal ini berjalan," dia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, memaksa gadis itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. "Kau tidak akan mabuk laut, 'kan?"

"Kau kira aku anak SD?" Luhan tersinggung.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, mengacuhkan kalimat Luhan yang terakhir kali terucap sebagai pertanyaan tidak bermutu. Ada suatu hal yang tiba-tiba melesat di otak jeniusnya, membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke arah Luhan dan angkat bicara. "Apa ambisimu sudah berakhir?"

"Ambisi?"

"Kau selalu berambisi untuk menjadi nomor satu."

Luhan memilin ujung bajunya, suaranya mendadak berdengung. "Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membuatmu lengser dari peringkat nomor satu."

Suara kekehan meremehkan terdengar dari mulut Sehun, "Ternyata kau masih berambisi."

"Aku tidak berambisi," Luhan merasa tidak setuju dengan kalimat Sehun. "Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan perjuanganku berakhir sia-sia."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berjuang. Kau tidak akan menang."

Luhan mengeram marah, "Dengar, Hun. Aku sudah muak dengan sikap sok pintarmu itu. Kau pikir, selamanya kau akan tetap berada di puncak nomor satu itu? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika seseorang akan datang dan mengambil semua peringkat nomor satumu, kemudian membuangmu ke negeri antah berantah yang jauh di sana?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu skeptis, "Apa seseorang yang kau maksud adalah dirimu sendiri?"

Dagu Luhan terangkat, "Ya. Aku sudah datang dan akan menyingkirkanmu!"

"Coba saja," Sehun menanggapi tantangan Luhan dengan nada yang terlampau tenang. "Kalau kau bisa menyingkirkanku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Ya, kau memang harus berjanji untuk itu," Luhan memotong ucapannya lalu mengangkat salah satu lengannya, memerhatikan jarum jam di jam tangannya yang melingkar di sana. Matanya menyipit, " _Assa_! Sepuluh menit lagi pukul sepuluh!"

Mungkin senyum kemenangan Luhan adalah bom bastis untuk Sehun, memukul perasaannya berulang kali hingga membuatnya tak mampu lagi berbuat jahil. Sehun tahu jika semua kebersamaannya dengan Luhan akan segera berakhir, itu berarti Luhan tidak akan ada lagi untuknya.

Luhan benar-benar senang ketika tahu bahwa perjanjian mereka akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi. Dan sesungguhnya pun Sehun tidak dapat menahan perasaannya yang membuncah ketika melihat senyum manis yang tersungging di kedua belah bibir Luhan.

Gadis itu teramat cantik dengan senyuman menawan di lengkung bibirnya, terkesan sangat lembut jika ditelisik dari sinar bola matanya yang hitam bening. Semangat menggebu yang selalu timbul dari pancaran sorot matanya kian membuat Sehun terpesona, mabuk kepayang hingga menciptakan ambisi seperti Luhan.

Berambisi untuk memiliki gadis itu dengan kemampuan otaknya.

Sehun memang terus menantang Luhan, membuat gadis itu terus bekerja keras walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang. Ia senang membuat Luhan merasa terintimidasi dengan ambisinya, maka dengan begitu ia bisa mendapat lirikan mata dari gadis itu. Walau kejam, namun Sehun menyukainya.

"Ketua Oh, tolong awasi teman-temanmu, ya? Sepertinya mereka berpencar entah kemana," Guru Kim tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghampiri Sehun. "Aku sampai bingung mencari mereka. Padahal sudah diperingatkan agar terus bergerombol sesuai kelompok kelas."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memberi salam saat tahu jika wali kelasnya tiba-tiba datang. Ia mempersilahkan gurunya untuk duduk ditempatnya lalu berkata, "Saya akan mencari mereka, _ssaem_. Anda tunggu saja di sini dengan Luhan. Saya akan segera kembali."

"Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki ketua kelas sepertimu," Guru Kim membanting pantatnya di kursi dan menghela napas lega. "Terimakasih."

Sehun merundukkan badan lalu benar-benar pergi dari dek A, meninggalkan Luhan dan Guru Kim di sana. Luhan benci kenyataan jika Sehun meninggalkannya dengan Guru Kim. Sekiranya, hubungannya dengan Guru Kim sedikit memburuk semenjak insiden Luhan menendang perut Zitao waktu itu.

Guru Kim sempat mengira jika Luhan adalah gadis penuh kekerasan yang sekarang tengah menyamar sebagai gadis pintar. Namun, sebagai orang dewasa yang penuh dengan pemikiran kritis dan realistis, akhirnya Guru Kim menyangkal pikiran konyolnya dan berusaha memaafkan perilaku muridnya. Kesalahan seperti itu memang sudah wajar dilakukan sekali-dua kali oleh seorang murid.

"Luhan," tiba-tiba Guru Kim memanggil nama muridnya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Luhan dan melempar tatapan lembut. "Kau pacaran dengan Ketua Oh, ya?"

" _Ne_?"

"Ibu sering melihat kalian jalan berdua .."

Awalnya, Luhan memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh gurunya. Tetapi, setelah kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan, Luhan serasa ditampar oleh telapak tangan seseorang dan membuatnya reflek menyangkal dengan kata-kata. "Tidak. Kami tidak pacaran, _ssaem_ ," Luhan menyangkal sambil melambaikan telapak tangannya. " _Ssaem_ salah paham .."

"Benarkah?" raut wajah Guru Kim berubah, nampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Namun, kupikir Ketua Oh itu menyukaimu .."

Guru Kim segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ketika Ibu mengajar, Ibu sering memergokinya sedang memandangimu diam-diam. Dan _ssaem_ yakin jika pandangan Ketua Oh kepadamu adalah pandangan penuh arti di baliknya. Kau tahu apa itu? Cinta ... Ya, cinta," ia mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya lalu tersenyum—seolah sedang menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita lajang yang sepenuhnya tahu dan mengerti segala hal mengenai cinta.

Luhan menelan ludah susah payah, "Saya tidak tahu apa yang sedang _ssaem_ bicarakan," katanya, masih mencoba pura-pura tidak mengerti—padahal sebenarnya ia sedang gugup setengah mati.

"Ibu sedang memberitahumu tentang rahasia terbesar milik Ketua Oh!" Guru Kim sedikit melukis raut merajuk yang aneh di wajahnya. "Ibu sebagai gurunya saja tahu tentang apa yang Ketua Oh rasakan kepadamu. Kenapa kau yang setiap hari bersamanya tidak pernah mengerti?"

Helaan napas berat meluncur dari bibir Guru Kim, "Sudahlah. Sepertinya percuma mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamu. Jangan merasa terganggu dengan apa yang baru kukatakan tadi, oke? Tetaplah belajar dan pertahankan nilaimu .."

" _Arasseoyo, ssaem_ ..," kepala Luhan mengangguk lalu merunduk.

"Sepertinya, Ibu harus pergi ke ruang informasi. Ketua Oh pasti kesulitan mencari anak-anak badung itu," Gurunya berdecak. "Luhan, tetap di sini sampai Ketua Oh kembali."

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memerhatikan punggung gurunya yang sudah hilang di balik ambang pintu.

Seketika, bibir Luhan mengerucut maju. "Omong kosong apa lagi itu?" dia menggerutu dengan suara pelan, hampir menyamai sebuah bisikan yang sulit didengar. Ia sebal karena Guru Kim mengatakan suatu hal yang macam-macam tentang perasaan Sehun kepadanya. Padahal, hal itu belum terbukti kebenarannya.

Buruknya, karena hal itu ia jadi berdebar seperti ini. Mendadak pikirannya buyar, buntu, dan hanya terfokus pada Sehun. Perasaannya mulai goyah, antara percaya-tidak percaya terhadap ucapan wali kelasnya. Suatu sisi dalam dirinya mulai menuntut kebenaran, dan Luhan ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Sehun terhadapnya.

Apa benar-benar menyukainya?

TBC

#PrayForSouthKorea

Masih ingat dengan kejadian kapal sewol yang tenggelam sekitar satu tahun lalu?

FF ini terinsipirasi oleh aksi heroik dari beberapa penumpangnya; Ketua Kelas Jung Chawoong, Kru Kapal Park Jinyoung, dan sepasang kakak-adik yang harus terpisah selamanya.

Ini versi aslinya dengan cast KyuMin, ya. sebenarnya, nggak ada niat buat repost ini dengan cast HunHan. Tapi karena tadi sore aku iseng-iseng buka notif wp aku, baca komen-komen baru, trus aku tertarik buat baca yang ini.

Trus, gue nangiiiis. Demi apa gue nangis waktu baca ulang ff lama iniiii? Trus, aku langsung mikir buat membagi kisah/? ini dengan kalian semua .. Recommended banget buat baca sambil dengerin BGM-nya, biar lebih kerasa :")

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? ...

Ditunggu chap duanya, ya. Well, genrenya nggak akan diubah seperti ff ku yang terakhir kali /Come Back Although isn't Easy/ :"")) Aku bakal update soon kok.

Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright** © **2014 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **Chapter : 2/2**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Persaingan itu selalu menimpa dua pihak yang terobsesi menduduki peringkat teratas. Xi Luhan memang terobsesi untuk menyingkirkan Oh Sehun sang jenius yang selalu dinobatkan sebagai si nomor satu. Akibat ambisinya yang terlalu besar, Luhan tidak pernah mencoba melihat Sehun dari sisi lain. Sehingga saat keduanya dipersatukan dalam satu takdir yang terbatas, Luhan baru tersadar jika semua obsesinya memang harus dibuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.**

 **Sepecial** **Note : Dedicated for The Victims of Sewol Ferry**

 **BGM :** **약속** **(Promise EXO 2014) by EXO**

.

.

"Namun, kupikir Ketua Oh itu menyukaimu .."

Guru Kim segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ketika Ibu mengajar, Ibu sering memergokinya sedang memandangimu diam-diam. Dan _ssaem_ yakin jika pandangan Ketua Oh kepadamu adalah pandangan penuh arti di baliknya. Kau tahu apa itu? Cinta ... Ya, cinta," ia mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya lalu tersenyum—seolah sedang menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita lajang yang sepenuhnya tahu dan mengerti segala hal mengenai cinta.

Luhan menelan ludah susah payah, "Saya tidak tahu apa yang sedang _ssaem_ bicarakan," katanya, masih mencoba pura-pura tidak mengerti—padahal sebenarnya ia sedang gugup setengah mati.

"Ibu sedang memberitahumu tentang rahasia terbesar milik Ketua Oh!" Guru Kim sedikit melukis raut merajuk yang aneh di wajahnya. "Ibu sebagai gurunya saja tahu tentang apa yang Ketua Oh rasakan kepadamu. Kenapa kau yang setiap hari bersamanya tidak pernah mengerti?"

Helaan napas berat meluncur dari bibir Guru Kim, "Sudahlah. Sepertinya percuma mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamu. Jangan merasa terganggu dengan apa yang baru kukatakan tadi, oke? Tetaplah belajar dan pertahankan nilaimu .."

" _Arasseoyo, ssaem_ ..," kepala Luhan mengangguk lalu merunduk.

"Sepertinya, Ibu harus pergi ke ruang informasi. Ketua Oh pasti kesulitan mencari anak-anak badung itu," Gurunya berdecak. "Luhan, tetap di sini sampai Ketua Oh kembali."

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memerhatikan punggung gurunya yang sudah hilang di balik ambang pintu.

Seketika, bibir Luhan mengerucut maju. "Omong kosong apa lagi itu?" dia menggerutu dengan suara pelan, hampir menyamai sebuah bisikan yang sulit didengar. Ia sebal karena Guru Kim mengatakan suatu hal yang macam-macam tentang perasaan Sehun kepadanya. Padahal, hal itu belum terbukti kebenarannya.

Buruknya, karena hal itu ia jadi berdebar seperti ini. Mendadak pikirannya buyar, buntu, dan hanya terfokus pada Sehun. Perasaannya mulai goyah, antara percaya-tidak percaya terhadap ucapan wali kelasnya. Suatu sisi dalam dirinya mulai menuntut kebenaran, dan Luhan ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Sehun terhadapnya.

Apa benar-benar menyukainya?

Dalam kurun waktu satu atau dua detik, terdengar ledakan yang teramat keras sehingga mampu menggetarkan lantai kayu kapal fery itu. semua orang berteriak karena terkejut, begitu juga Luhan. Gadis itu sontak mencengkeram pegangan kursi kuat-kuat dan mengedarkan pandangan.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya kepada diri sendiri saat tahu jika kapal mulai oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Semua orang mulai ramai membicarakan suara ledakan itu, bahkan beberapa di antaranya mulai panik dan berjalan mondar-mandir untuk mencari petugas kapal. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun sepertinya ada suatu hal buruk. Pandangannya kembali mengedar, mencari guru atau teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Tiba-tiba kegaduhan diinterupsi oleh suara kapten kapal yang terdengar dari sebuah speaker mungil yang menempel di setiap sudut-sudut ruangan. Kapten kapal mengatakan jika perjalanan akan terhambat karena suatu masalah, kemudian menganjurkan semuanya untuk memakai jaket pelampung untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelahnya, semua penumpang diminta agar tetap tenang karena semua akan segera diatasi oleh ahli mekanik yang ada.

Semua orang yang ada di sini segera berlari menuju salah seorang petugas yang membawa jaket pelampung, merebut benda berwarna oranye itu dengan cepat—seolah takut jika kapal benar-benar akan tenggelam dalam waktu dekat.

Luhan tidak peduli dengan jaket pelampung, toh ia percaya jika masalah akan segera teratasi. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan pemikirannya yang seperti itu, ia tetap diam dalam posisinya, memerhatikan semua orang yang berlalu-lalang panik di hadapannya.

"Sudah pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit," Luhan bergumam, masih sempat melirik ke arah jarum jam dinding yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Sudah selesai."

"Luhan!"

Suara Oh Sehun. Luhan sudah terlalu hafal dengan intonasi serta jenis desah suaranya; keras, tegas, sekaligus penuh intimidasi. Secara naluriah, dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Dahinya berkerut saat menemukan Sehun meluncur begitu cepat mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai jaket pelampung?" Sehun menjatuhkan dua telapaknya di sisi bahu Luhan, memberi remasan penuh peringatan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Luhan menjawab dengan suara lirih. Matanya memicing saat tahu jika Sehun sudah memakai jaket pelampung itu di tubuhnya. "Apa kau berpikir jika kapal ini akan tenggelam?"

"Perkiraanku memang begitu," katanya sambil melepas jaket pelampung yang dikenakannya. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mencari jaket pelampung di dek lain."

" _Ya_ ," Luhan menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Kau pikir terbuat dari apa otakmu itu sampai berani mengira jika kapal ini akan tenggelam?"

"Kau boleh mengoceh jika aku sudah kembali dengan membawa jaket pelampung untukmu. Kau mengerti?" Sehun melepas cengkraman tangan Luhan. "Tunggu di .."

Pekikan keras dan memekakkan telinga terdengar bersahut-sahutan saat kapal mendadak oleng beberapa derajat ke arah kanan. Luhan nyaris terjatuh namun gerakan reflek Sehun yang bagus berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan berseru sambil meremas kedua lengan atas Sehun. Sinar matanya mulai terbubuhi oleh rasa panik yang luar biasa. "Kenapa menjadi miring seperti ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, kapal ini akan tenggelam," kata Sehun. Dengan gerakan sigap ia membalut tubuh mungil Luhan dengan jaket pelampung miliknya, memastikan bahwa setiap pengait sudah terkunci rapat. "Kau pakai punyaku dulu."

Kepala Luhan mendongak, ia mulai takut. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya mencoba menenangkan. "Aku tidak yakin jika masih ada jaket pelampung yang tersisa. Jadi, kau pakai punyaku dulu."

"Lalu, kau?"

"Aku akan ada di sini. Jika kau selamat, aku pasti akan selamat," Sehun berusaha memberikan manuver yang sekiranya mampu menenangkan Luhan di sekitar pundak gadis itu. desah kalimat yang baru diucapkannya terdengar amat lembut dan pengertian. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku ada di sini .."

Salah seorang petugas perempuan datang dengan pengeras suara di genggaman tangannya. Ia memberi pengumuman jika ada sebuah kapal bantuan yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, setelahnya, ia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan nada setenang mungkin. Semua penumpang diminta untuk duduk di lantai karena posisi kapal yang sudah oleng. Sesuai perintah kapten kapal, semua penumpang harus tetap diam di tempat untuk menunggu hingga semua teratasi.

Semua orang kembali panik, mereka mulai bertanya tentang suatu hal yang macam-macam kepada petugas perempuan berambut panjang itu. Murid-murid dari sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun dan Luhan mulai memasang wajah kalut, mereka mulai menghubungi rekan masing-masing lewat ponsel.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan kembali bersuara, tangannya yang bergetar kembali meraih lengan Sehun dan mencengkeramnya erat. Perkiraan yang tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya, seketika membuatnya takut. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah," Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di lantai, salah satu lengannya melingkar di pundak Luhan dan telapak tangannya bergerak membelai pucuk kepalanya lembut. "Kita harus tenang."

Pandangan Luhan mengedar, " _Gwaenchanheulgeoya_?" (Apa akan baik-baik saja?)

"Tentu saja," suara Sehun kembali mengalun. "Kapal penyelamat akan segera datang. Kita hanya perlu menunggu."

Luhan mendongak sebentar demi memerhatikan wajah Sehun, kemudian merunduk lagi. Sehun merengkuh kepala Luhan, menyuruhnya untuk menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya. Maka dengan gerakan ragu, Luhan menurut dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening ke atas dada bidang Sehun.

Ada suara debaran jantung di dada Sehun, seolah berusaha menghentak dan mengetuk perasaan Luhan yang sekeras batu. Gadis itu mengarahkan salah satu telapak tangannya ke atas dada Sehun, membelai dada temannya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Kau berdebar?" Kelopak mata Luhan terangkat, bola matanya pun bergerak ke atas berusaha menggapai wajah rupawan Sehun. "Kau takut?"

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya, semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tubuh Luhan. "Aku tidak takut."

"Lalu kenapa kau berdebar?"

Sehun merendahkan pandangannya ketika pertanyaan seperti itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Kelopak matanya mengerjap ketika tahu jika Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap bercampur rasa cemas. Ia tersenyum penuh kekalahan, "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Mungkin bagi Luhan, ini adalah kali pertama ia mendapat senyum penuh kelembutan dari Sehun. Dan efeknya sampai seperti ini, membuatnya ikut berdebar tak karuan. Ia baru tahu jika Sehun memiliki sisi lain yang selembut ini—ia kira, Sehun hanya seorang murid berotak jenius yang penuh dengan sikap congkak memuakkan.

Tapi ternyata, prakiraannya salah.

Salah besar.

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya, menyamankan posisinya yang melorot karena badan kapal yang semakin miring. Jemarinya mencengkeram kaus yang Sehun kenakan, berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dalam posisinya sudah membuatnya merasa senyaman ini. "Jika kau bersedia menjawabnya, maka biarkan aku tahu tentang segalanya."

Telapak tangan Sehun masih bergerak membelai pucuk kepala Luhan. Ia bertanya, "Semuanya?"

"Ya."

"Dari mana aku harus memulai?" Sehun terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Apa aku harus mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu? Atau aku harus mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu? Mana yang harus aku katakan terlebih dahulu?"

Ada galur-galur aneh yang tiba-tiba memasuki tubuh Luhan, membuatnya menggeliat tidak berdaya dalam rengkuhan Sehun. titik-titik rona merah serasa ditebar begitu di pipi Luhan, membakar wajahnya sementara debar jantungnya mengalun cepat. Sangat cepat sehingga Luhan nyaris sesak napas. "Kau .., bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, namun kepalanya menggeleng tanpa perintah. Mendadak bibirnya terangkat dan lidahnya bergerak mengucap suatu suku kata, "Tidak."

"Aku memang tidak sedang bercanda," kata Sehun lalu menyangga dagu di pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan menyukai saat-saat seperti ini; entah kenapa. Dipeluk oleh Oh Sehun; dibelai dengan telapak tangannya yang besar sehingga Luhan mampu merasa tenang dan damai. Kendati mereka ditekan oleh keadaan yang begitu semrawut, tetapi Luhan ingin terus seperti ini; berada di dekapan Sehun. Merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Memang, kenapa semua terasa begitu terlambat? Kalau saja Luhan tahu semenjak dulu, bisa saja selama sebulan belakangan ketika dia masih menjadi pesuruh Sehun, akan menjadi saat-saat terindah. Kebersamaan yang seharusnya terasa lebih hangat dan _berarti_. Tidak ada persaingan, tidak ada kemenangan atau kekalahan, dan tidak ada pertengkaran.

"Ketua Oh! Ketua Oh!" Seseorang memanggil Sehun dengan suara cemprengnya. Huang Zitao yang kelihatan berantakan karena wajahnya dipenuhi gurat ketakutan, berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang menghampiri Sehun. "Ketua Oh!"

"Zitao, di mana teman-teman yang lain?" Mendadak Sehun merasa mual saat tahu jika Zitao, teman sekelasnya, tiba-tiba datang seorang diri ke dek A—dek paling bawah yang dekat dengan pintu keluar, di sini.

"Mereka ada di dek C dan D. Semua tidak mau turun karena takut jatuh," Zitao berkata dengan napas terputus-putus. "Kapal sudah sangat miring, jadi tangga banyak yang menggantung dan tidak bisa dilewati."

Zitao menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pita suaranya sehingga dia bisa memberi laporan pada ketua kelasnya. "Kudengar, kapal bantuan akan segera datang dan para penumpang di dek ini akan didahulukan. Setelah itu dek B, C, dan D akan menyusul. Mereka bilang, helikopter juga akan datang beberapa jam lagi dan menolong penumpang di dek atas," ujarnya terengah-engah; dan dia berhasil menyampaikan informasi yang baru didengarnya dari seorang petugas di kabin. "Begitu aku tahu hal itu, aku langsung kemari dan tidak mau kembali ke dek C."

"Itu terlalu lama," Sehun berucap dengan nada pelan."Badan kapal akan terbalik dalam hitungan menit dan mereka semua akan mati jika tidak segera turun."

Perbincangan mereka terputus karena suatu teriakan keras dari salah seorang petugas. Semua penumpang di dek A mulai berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, bernapas lega saat tahu ada kapal lain yang mendekat. Luhan, Sehun, serta Zitao ikut bangkit, namun mereka bertiga masih diam di tempat dengan memasang wajah tegang.

"Bagaimana ini? Jika kita tidak segera ke sana, kita akan ikut mati!" Zitao ikut berteriak panik. Telapak tangannya yang nyaris sedingin es menarik-narik lengan Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, tidak tahan dengan rengekan Zitao atau pun tatapan penuh rasa takut dari Luhan. Dua keputusan melayang dalam benak, sulit untuk memutuskan tetapi Sehun harus mengambil salah satunya. Ya. Satu keputusan.

"Aku akan berusaha meminta mereka turun," Sehun berucap begitu tiba-tiba, sontak membuat dua gadis cantik di hadapannya saling membulatkan mata.

"Tidak, Sehun-ah," Luhan buru-buru menyela. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau harus ikut dengan kami ke kapal itu!"

"Aku ketua kelas, sewajarnya aku melindungi teman-temanku," Sehun berujar dengan nada penuh kepasrahan, seolah ia sudah menggantungkan segalanya pada keputusan Tuhan tentang hidupnya. "Kau pergi terlebih dahulu dengan Zitao. Aku akan menyusul jika semua teman-teman kita sudah turun dari dek C dan D."

Luhan berusaha menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun, menahan lelaki itu agar tetap tinggal dan merubah jalan pikirannya. "Tapi .."

Sehun memandang telapak tangan Luhan yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Ia berucap, "Selamatkan dirimu. Jika ada kapal penyelamat, segera berlari kesana dengan Zitao, huh?"

"Sehun, aku ikut ..," Luhan masih berusaha untuk menahan Sehun. Tubuhnya yang seliat rusa berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Zitao. Ia merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu, memeluknya erat-erat seolah tak berniat pergi barang satu langkah pun. "Aku ikut denganmu .."

"Tidak, jangan," Sehun berucap sambil membalas pelukan Luhan, mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu berulang kali. "Aku akan kembali."

"Tetapi aku pesuruhmu! Aku juga sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu ..," Luhan mulai merasakan sesak di dada saat melihat keputusan ada di manik mata Sehun. "Sehun-ah, _andwae_ .."

Sehun menarik diri dari pelukan Luhan dengan amat susah payah sekaligus tidak rela, "Semua sudah berakhir, kau ingat? Pukul sepuluh tadi semua .."

Sehun menahan kata-katanya di balik lidah dan segera mendorong tubuh mungil Luhan ke arah Zitao. "Luhan, cepat pergi!" sentaknya, menuai kerut keterkejutan di wajah cantik Luhan. Debar menyesakkan memenuhi dadanya saat melihat Luhan yang tengah meronta minta dilepaskan oleh Zitao. Dia ingin memeluk Luhan lebih lama, tetapi hal itu sama sekali mustahil untuk dilakukan. Badan kapal semakin miring, banyak dari teman-temannya yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Atas dasar pemikiran itu, Sehun mulai mundur beberapa langkah.

"Luhan, ayo pergi!" Zitao melingkarkan lengannya di perut Luhan, berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyeret Luhan keluar dari sini. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Tidak .. Sehun-ah!" Otot Luhan mendadak melemas ketika perasaannya kembali dirajam oleh sebuah pisau belati yang tajam. Matanya yang menangkap sosok Sehun mulai mengabur, ia tak kuasa melepas lelaki itu.

Segelontor air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya, jantungnya serasa melompat menuju tenggorokan ketika melihat Oh Sehun seakan-akan siap pergi meninggalkannya. " _Andwaeyo, gajima_!" (Jangan, jangan pergi!) Luhan menjerit dengan pekikan teramat keras.

Sehun sudah akan pergi, sisi perasaannya selalu berdebar tidak beraturan ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan. Pemuda itu meneguhkan niat, lalu menyerah dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Zitao serta Luhan. "Luhan ..," panggilnya. Dalam satu-satuan waktu, ia merengkuh pipi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat dan mengecup bibir ranum gadis itu selama dua detik lamanya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca membalas pandangan Luhan yang penuh kabut kesedihan, lalu tipis tebal itu mencoba melengkung melukis seulas senyuman. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan kembali untukmu. Percayalah, aku akan datang."

" _Andwae_ ..," Suara Luhan melemah, ia tak kuasa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat, air matanya pun menetes tak kunjung mereda. " _Jebalyo_ .."

"Cepat pergi dan ingat kata-kataku. Kau harus selamat," Sehun mundur dengan langkah pelan-pelan. "Aku pergi."

OoOoO

 _Kalau kau bisa menyingkirkanku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi._

 _Aku akan ada di sini. Jika kau selamat, aku pasti akan selamat._

 _Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku ada di sini .._

 _Apa aku harus mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu? Atau aku harus mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu?Mana yang harus aku katakan terlebih dahulu?_

 _Aku akan kembali._

 _Luhan .. Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan kembali untukmu. Percayalah, aku akan datang._

 _Cepat pergi dan ingat kata-kataku. Kau harus selamat._

 _Aku pergi._

OoOoO

Luhan duduk di deretan beton trotoar yang memisahkan pantai dengan jalanan beraspal. Sorot sendunya memandang lurus ke arah laut lepas yang tenang ditemani angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai menari-nari mengikuti arah angin, seolah berusaha menghibur hatinya yang tengah dirundung pilu tidak berujung.

Matanya sudah sangat perih, tetapi entah mengapa ia masih betah menangis. Tenggorokannya sudah sakit tetapi ia masih rela terisak pelan. Punggungnya sudah nyeri tetapi ia masih duduk di sana. Badannya sudah menggigil karena kedinginan tetapi ia masih bertahan memandang air laut dengan pandangan teduh yang penuh gurat luka.

Ia masih ada di sana, dengan sekaleng minuman soda dan semangkuk ramyun instan yang sudah dingin di samping kirinya. Ia berdesis lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, kembali menutup mata demi menghapus titik air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

" _Oraenmanida_ , Sehun-ah ..," katanya dengan fraksi suara yang bergetar samar. Kelopak matanya terbuka, bola mata hitam kelam itu kembali memandang ke arah depan. "Aku baru lulus kuliah, dan baiknya, aku mendapat peringkat pertama. Aku berhasil, kau tahu itu."

Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, sambil berusaha melukis seulas senyuman penuh kesedihan. "Aku selalu nomor satu. A-aku .., bisa menyingkirkanmu dari puncak tertinggi itu," ia memberi jeda untuk sekedar menghela napas. "Aku puas karena ambisiku tidak sia-sia. Tetapi ..," kalimatnya terputus.

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, "Untuk apa peringkat satu jika kau .., malah pergi meninggalkanku?" tangisan Luhan pecah ketika mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan itu. "Aku .. Aku .."

Luhan terdiam demi menahan badai kesedihan yang baru menciptakan nyeri pada dinding perasaannya, " _Bogosipeo_. _Jinjja bogosipeo_."(Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu) ungkapan bernada lirih dengan iringan suara isak tangis itu terdengar begitu memilukan.

" _Wae_?" Kalimat tanyanya menggantung, bibirnya yang bergetar seperti tak kuasa untuk bergerak. "Semua sudah berakhir dari pukul sepuluh, empat tahun lalu."

Kepala Luhan kian merunduk, pandangannya mengabur, dan isakannya semakin gencar meluncur dari rongga tenggorokannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, menutup matanya erat-erat, dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Kenapa .., kau masih datang ke mimpiku?" Pertanyaan penuh tuntutan itu terlontar begitu saja dari Luhan. " _WAE_?!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan angin yang kebetulan lewat pun tak ingin berhenti sebentar untuk menanggapi pertanyaan bernada tinggi dari Luhan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih berusaha untuk meredam tangisannya walau itu semua sia-sia.

"Kau bilang, kau akan kembali untukku," kalimat Luhan terucap dengan nada tersendat-sendat. "Aku menunggumu. Aku menanti kebenaran dari ucapanmu, Hun .."

Napas Luhan semakin terdengar tak beraturan, "Tetapi .., tetapi .. hingga empat tahun ini .."

Dua lengannya terangkat dan telapak tangannya menelangkup wajahnya, menyembunyikan kesedihan, air mata, dan isakannya di sana. Suara dengungan akibat isakan itu masih terdengar walau volumenya sudah turun dari beberapa menit lalu, tetapi napas yang tersenggal itu masih menunjukkan jika ia tetap tak kuasa menahan segenap emosinya yang meledak seperti gunung berapi.

Memang semuanya terlalu berat untuk ditahan sendirian. Apalagi, ia menyimpan semuanya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan kisah cinta pertamanya, dia tidak pernah membaginya dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya selama empat tahun belakangan.

Dia tidak pernah membagi setitik kenangan manis yang pernah dikecapnya dengan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun pada orang lain.

Karena baginya, cerita Sehun hanya tertulis untuk dirinya seorang.

Hanya untuk Xi Luhan.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku," suara Luhan tiba-tiba terdengar membelah suara deburan ombak dan kicau burung-burung di udara. Ia terdiam, mendeguk sebentar saat tahu dadanya kembali diremas oleh kenangan masa lalu yang buruk.

Air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya, bibir dan bahunya perlahan bergetar, dahinya mengerut samar, alisnya pun melengkung tajam. Luhan merundukkan kepala (lagi), membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi kain celana panjangnya.

"Dan .., terimakasih sudah mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku," katanya. "Aku baru mengerti jika maksud kalimatmu empat tahun lalu memang benar-benar terjadi kepadaku."

Ia menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan, "Kau akan kembali dan datang kepadaku."

Ia tertawa dengan suara yang dipaksakan, namun bibirnya kembali melengkung ke bawah. Setitik bulir kesedihan menetes menyusuri pipinya yang sudah penuh dengan jejak air mata yang mulai kering. "Terimakasih sudah kembali. Dan terimakasih sudah datang ke mimpiku setiap hari."

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit biru dengan hiasan awan yang menggantung indah bagai permen kapas yang melayang di udara. "Empat tahun ini aku sudah menunggumu. Apa kau juga sedang menungguku di sana?"

Kelopak mata Luhan mengedip, "Di sana? Di mana? Kau menungguku di mana, Hun?"

Luhan tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi, ia kembali menangis dengan air mata yang mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. "Kumohon tunggulah aku di sana."

Pandangan Luhan merendah, binar matanya yang sudah lama kehilangan pancaran semangatnya kian meratap, memamerkan ruang kosong yang selama ini selalu mengurung jiwanya di sana. Dia mencoba meneguhkan hatinya, berusaha melukis senyum walau malah gurat kesedihan semakin nampak kentara di sela raut wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah," Panggil Luhan. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berucap, "Aku juga akan datang kepadamu ..," katanya. "Kau jangan gelisah atau kesepian di sana. Dan berjanjilah untuk menemukanku di surga. Karena aku hanya akan datang untuk menemuimu."

END

#PrayForSouthKorea

Masih ingat dengan kejadian kapal sewol yang tenggelam sekitar satu tahun lalu?

FF ini terinsipirasi oleh aksi heroik dari beberapa penumpangnya; Ketua Kelas Jung Chawoong, Kru Kapal Park Jinyoung, dan sepasang kakak-adik yang harus terpisah selamanya.

Sedih banget waktu baca ulang ff ini. Aku nggak nyangka kalau dulu pernah buat ff semenyedihkan ini. Waktu editingnya pun, aku masih sempet nangis. Apakah kalian bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Luhan di sini? /still crying/

Dan sebenarnya, ini ada squelnya. Kalian semua mau nggak dikasih squel? /tebar menyan/ tapi genre squel-nya masih Hurt, is it okay?

Berikan jawabannya di kolom review, ya /elap ingus/ aku menunggu review kalian, guys.

Btw, kemaren ada satu pertanyaan yang bikin aku feels new/? Gitu pas bacanya. Hehe coba deh bantu aku buat jawab,

Q : Kadang suka kepikiran kalau author kayaknya nggak suka HunHan. Soalnya tiap ff author pasti selalu bermasalah dan konfliknya berat-berat _/I though we should check for sick beat of mr. collector, comeback although isn't easy, flower queen, etc/_ jadi para HunHan shipper nggak tega buat baca. Kenapa nggak pairing lain aja, kasihan mereka disiksa terus.

A : Aku nggak suka HunHan? Aduh, dear. I love HunHan so dmn much so I made HunHan fics with all ma feels. Semua cerita pasti memiliki konflik, dan memang tergantung authornya sih mau kasih konflik yang seperti apa. Tapi kalau menurut aku, bukankah kalau konfliknya sedikit trus di ff itu cuman lovey-dovey doang /ex; fluff fics maybe?/ kan kurang greget. Di fluff fic pun pasti ada konfliknya walau nggak sebanyak ff genre lain. Konflik itu seperti bumbu wajib di sebuah cerita, jadi kalau cerita nggak ada konfliknya, jadi flat dong. Hidup aja kerasa flat banget kalo nggak ada cobaan, ya nggak? ;) Jadi, aku kasih konflik-konflik di fic aku bukan karena aku benci HunHan. Aku sayang mereka kok /dicekek/ hehe karena terlalu sayang dan udah nge-feels sama HunHan, jadinya aku lebih sering pakek pairing HunHan. Mereka sudah melekat dalam jiwa/? Got it, dear? ;)

#PrayForSouthKorea

Xoxo.


	3. Squel

**Copyright** © **2014 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye's Squel**

 **Fate is a Fate**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Persaingan itu selalu menimpa dua pihak yang terobsesi menduduki peringkat teratas. Xi Luhan memang terobsesi untuk menyingkirkan Oh Sehun sang jenius yang selalu dinobatkan sebagai si nomor satu. Akibat ambisinya yang terlalu besar, Luhan tidak pernah mencoba melihat Sehun dari sisi lain. Sehingga saat keduanya dipersatukan dalam satu takdir yang terbatas, Luhan baru tersadar jika semua obsesinya memang harus dibuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.**

 **Sepecial** **Note : Dedicated for The Victims of Sewol Ferry**

 **BGM :** **약속** **(Promise EXO 2014) by EXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kumohon cepat keluar dari kapal dan ayo pergi kencan denganku. Di sana sangat dingin, 'kan? Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untukmu selain berdoa. Aku merasa sebentar lagi aku akan gila. Aku tidak mau membayangkan seberapa takutnya kau sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak mau._

 _Aku tidak mau putus asa. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakan permintaan maaf karena aku tahu kau akan kembali, lalu aku akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' setiap hari. Jadi, kumohon bertahanlah. Kita hanya sempat berbaikan selama beberapa menit, dan aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu seperti ini begitu saja. Kita juga harus menikah. Jangan terjebak di waktu yang sulit dalam kegelapan, pikirkan keluargamu dan juga aku. Kumohon, berpegang teguhlah pada hal itu. Jangan putus harapan._

 _Luhan_

OoOoO

Luhan melipat sepucuk surat yang ia tulis empat tahun lalu, sehari setelah kejadian kapal ferry itu tenggelam. Harapan besar yang ia tumpuhkan pada rangkaian kalimat penuh makna itu sempat ternodai oleh jejak air mata, membuat kertasnya terlihat kusut tidak beraturan.

Semua sudah usang: amplop merah jambunya, kertas suratnya, tinta penanya, bahkan harapannya.

Semua benar-benar usang, surat itu tidak pernah terjamah oleh tangan manusia—bahkan sang penerima surat pun enggan kembali demi membaca sepucuk surat curahan hatinya ini. Semua masih tetap sama seperti saat ia meletakkan surat penuh harapan ini empat tahun lalu. Bahkan setelahnya, surat ini hanya tergeletak tak berdaya dalam ruangan loker yang gelap dan dingin, seolah membiarkan waktu menggerus setiap warna tintanya hingga tampak memudar.

Wanita itu meletakkan surat itu di tempat semula, di dalam sebuah loker dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang tak kalah usang dengan surat darinya. Barang-barang milik Sehun, buku-buku diktatnya, sebuah mp3 player serta headset, dan selembar foto close-up Sehun yang diambil empat tahun lalu ketika ia baru pulang dari olimpiade internasional di Beijing.

Foto dengan lengkung bibir yang indah, penuh kebahagiaan dan gurat kemenangan yang membara. Sorot matanya tajam, seolah ia sedang menyuarakan tentang harapannya untuk selalu menjadi nomor satu hingga umurnya habis dimakan waktu. Dan medali emas yang ada di genggamannya adalah sebuah bukti kongkret bahwa ia adalah nomor satu selama ia masih bisa bernapas.

 _Sekali pun raganya menghilang karena tragedi itu, dan dia tidak bisa bernafas di dunia yang kupijak sekarang, dia masih tetap menjadi nomor satu di hatiku._

Kepala Luhan merunduk, tak kuasa menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah melesak keluar dari ujung matanya. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit ketika kenangannya bersama Sehun kembali berputar di otaknya, membuatnya sakit kepala karena tahu bahwa untuk sekarang, Sehun sudah benar-benar pergi.

 _Lagi pula, kenapa pergi secepat itu? Kau tidak mau pergi kencan denganku? Kenapa tidak kembali?_

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, bahkan rasa ini semakin kuat mencekik lehernya hingga ia kesulitan menarik-ulur nafasnya. Ia ingin melepas semuanya, tetapi bayang-bayang kelam yang sudah tercetak permanen di dinding ingatannya selalu membuatnya menangis tersedu seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba tepukan lembut mendarat di pundak Luhan, menyadarkannya kembali dari ingatan-ingatan masa lampaunya yang penuh kesedihan beruntut. Luhan buru-buru menghapus lelehan air matanya di pipi, menoleh untuk menatap siapa gerangan yang berani menepuk pundaknya.

"Luhan, upacara peringatannya akan segera dimulai," wanita cantik yang berdiri tepat di samping Luhan berucap dengan nada kalem. Luhan hanya mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban, lidahnya masih terlalu kelu untuk bergerak demi mengucap sebuah kata.

Tanpa mencoba berbincang sebentar, dua orang itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan loker yang sepi, berjalan menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan berhenti di sebuah kelas. Ada beberapa teman sekelasnya—yang tentu sudah beranjak menjadi orang dewasa—berdiri di depan papan tulis, merundukkan kepala dengan rangkaian bunga di tangan masing-masing. Beberapa bingkai foto dengan gambar wajah teman-teman sekelas empat tahun lalu berdiri kokoh di atas permukaan meja, ditemani oleh beberapa tangkai lilin putih dengan api kecil di ujungnya.

Semua bangku belajar dengan bingkai foto itu adalah bangku belajar yang ditinggal tanpa kabar oleh pemiliknya empat tahun lalu. Totalnya ada empat belas bangku, termasuk bangku di urutan nomor dua dengan bingkai foto milik Sehun.

Kepala Luhan merunduk lagi ketika ia menemukan bingkai yang mengelilingi lembar foto Sehun di sana. Air matanya menetes dan ia terisak lagi untuk yang kesekian kali di hari ini. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang membaca sebuah bait doa—tentu dengan iringan isak tangis, lalu disahuti dengan kata amen dari semua yang ada di sini.

Doa itu sudah berakhir, dan teman-temannya mulai beranjak meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang mereka bawa di meja-meja itu.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Ketua Oh ikut tidak ditemukan."

"Dia menjemputku dan teman-teman di dek C, kemudian mengantar kami sampai keluar dari kapal," suara wanita lain menyahut."Tetapi dia kembali masuk ke dalam untuk menjemput teman-teman di dek D."

"Setelah itu dia tidak kembali."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Dia patut mendapat surga di sana."

"Seharusnya dia bisa selamat. Tetapi ia memilih pergi menjemput teman-teman yang lain di dek D."

"Bahkan Ketua Oh melindungi teman-teman sampai akhir."

"Dia pasti membimbing teman-teman sampai ke surga dengan penuh tanggung jawab."

"Ketua Oh memang hebat. Tuhan benar-benar memberkati ruhnya."

Luhan membelah kerumunan wanita-wanita itu, menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya di sela-selanya dan berusaha menggapai bangku milik Oh Sehun. Teman-temannya yang sedari tadi berdiri mengerubungi bangku milik ketua kelas mulai mundur ketika tahu Luhan datang. Mereka menatap wajah pias Luhan selama beberapa saat, lalu pergi membubarkan diri.

Wanita berambut panjang itu meletakkan rangkaian bunganya di atas bangku Sehun, pandangan kosongnya pun tak beralih barang sedetik pun dari bingkai foto itu. Selembar kertas yang memuat gurat wajah Sehun yang amat dirindukannya. Oh Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lembung dengan sorot mata penuh kehangatan. Tidak ada permusuhan, hanya ada keteduhan di binar matanya.

Luhan mengedip sehingga segelontor air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Perlahan ia mulai melukis seulas senyuman kaku, "Untuk Ketua Oh yang hebat," bisiknya. "Aku juga .., mencintaimu."

Ia merundukkan kepala lalu pergi dari kelas itu.

" _Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan kembali untukmu. Percayalah, aku akan datang."_

OoOoO

 _Oh Sehun itu sudah menjadi kenangan. Dia tidak akan kembali seperti ucapannya empat tahun lalu. Selama apa pun kau menunggunya untuk datang kembali ke dunia, itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang mustahil. Luhan, tidakkah kau merasa jika kau sudah bertahan untuk waktu yang cukup lama? Tidakkah kau merasa jika saat ini kau benar-benar harus meninggalkan semuanya?_

Luhan tercenung oleh pemikirannya barusan. Akal sehatnya terus mengoceh, tetapi dewi batinnya selalu berhasil menjawab dengan kalimat-kalimat cerdik yang didasarkan pada perasaan yang dirasakannya.

 _Tidak,_ dewi batin Luhan menyahut. _Aku mencintai Oh Sehun dan akan terus menunggunya. Jika pun dia tidak datang, aku yang akan pergi menemuinya. Kelak di surga, dia pasti datang mencariku._

 _Benar 'kan, Hun? Kau akan mencariku, 'kan? Sampai kapan pun aku akan menunggu, kau harus tahu itu._

Luhan tidak pernah tahu, sejak kapan ia suka datang ke pantai dan memandang deburan ombak pada tengah malam seperti ini. Hampir setiap minggu Luhan datang ke pantai, memandang hamparan air yang bergulung-gulung ditiup angin dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa harapan, penuh binar kebimbangan, dan penantian.

Mungkin baginya, duduk sendirian di pinggir pantai akan membuatnya serasa sedang bersama Sehun. Luhan terus meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan kesepian karena Sehun pasti selalu ada di sampingnya, ia tahu jika ruh Sehun yang tak kasat mata itu sedang duduk di sebelahnya, menemaninya memandang pantai yang disinari lampu redup berwarna oranye.

Orang-orang yang juga datang ke pantai dengan ditemani teman atau kekasihnya, sibuk berlalu lalang di sekitar Luhan, tidak menghiraukan udara yang begitu dingin karena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang.

Lagi pula, Luhan mulai merasa kebas dengan rasa yang ditimbulkan hembusan angin. Ia sudah mati rasa. Mungkin ia tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih penting—otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh pekerjaan dan kenangan tentang Sehun.

Hanya Sehun.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, _Agassi_ ," Seseorang berucap sehingga lamunan di kepala Luhan hancur berantakan. Sedetik setelahnya, selembar kain hangat jatuh menangkup punggung sempit Luhan.

Luhan bergeming, tidak punya niat untuk menoleh karena ia sudah terlalu muak menghadapi pecundang-pecundang yang suka merayu wanita yang datang ke pantai seorang diri.

Yang memberi selimut, mengerutkan alis penuh rasa heran manakala menatap gurat wajah Luhan. Manik sinar yang dipenuhi binar harapan tidak berujung itu terarah lurus ke laut lepas. Dia mencoba menemukan titik fokus bola mata gadis rusa yang baru ditemuinya. " _Agasshi_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia mencoba bertanya dengan logat bicaranya yang aneh.

Luhan merendahkan pandangan, mendengus jengkel karena dia mendengar suara dari orang yang tidak diharapkannya. Maka dengan amarah yang nyaris meledak, kepalanya menoleh ringkas sambil memamerkan matanya yang membola. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengembalikan .."

Tiba-tiba, kepala Luhan serasa baru saja dihantam oleh godam besar yang membuatnya linglung selama beberapa saat. Wajah pemuda yang mencoba menegurnya berhasil menghipnotisnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Ada palu besi yang mencoba menggedor dinding hatinya, membuatnya berdenyut sakit tidak terbantahkan. Luhan kehilangan konsentrasinya, pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri manakala ia mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Luhan mengira jika dirinya sudah terlalu jauh berimajinasi. Mungkin ia sudah menjadi orang gila karena terlalu stress memikirkan Sehun. Luhan menutup kelopak matanya sebentar, berharap semua akan kembali seperti semula saat ia kembali membuka mata. Ia tahu jika pikirannya sudah dihinggapi penyakit gila, tetapi ia tidak mau menjadi gila.

Maka, dengan perasaan kalut yang begitu besar, Luhan mencoba mengintip wajah pemuda itu dari sela kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Keterkejutan kembali menghempas akal sehatnya ketika mengetahui apa yang ada di hadapannya tetap tidak berubah. Secara naluriah, Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya yang seindah mawar.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil dengan nada menggigil penuh antisipiasi. "Oh Sehun?"

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut manakala wanita cantik di hadapannya ini melempar tatapan penuh keterkejutan padanya. Apalagi ketika mendengar nama itu terucap dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya yang mulai memucat. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, "Ya?"

"Kau ..,"

"Saya?" Lelaki itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya, masih merasa heran sekaligus bingung.

"Nama ..," sepenggal kalimat Luhan kembali terlontar, namun kalimat lengkapnya masih tertahan di balik lidahnya yang terasa kelu setengah mati. Matanya masih melotot, seolah sedang menelusuri lekuk wajah pemuda itu dan berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok tersebut.

"Nama?" Pemuda itu mulai mengerti. "Namaku? Shixun, Wu Shixun."

"Shixun?" Luhan mengulang dengan nadanya yang aneh. Kedua alisnya melengkung semakin tajam lalu ia kembali bertanya, "Kau mengenalku?"

Pemuda itu semakin heran tatkala Luhan bertanya seperti itu. Kepala lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

"Sama sekali?" Luhan mencoba mengorek jawaban yang lebih akurat. "Aku Xi Luhan," katanya.

"Kita baru bertemu," pemuda bernama Shixun itu menjawab. "Sebulan lalu aku baru pindah dari China dan sebelumnya aku belum pernah kemari."

Ada segudang perasaan kecewa yang menelusup masuk ke celah perasaan Luhan saat tahu jika pemuda yang ada di hadapannya bernama Wu Shixun. Harapan yang tadinya tumbuh begitu cepat di celah sempit dadanya, mendadak layu dan mati begitu saja. Kedua pundak Luhan jatuh lemas, sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai menyadari jika ini semua memang nyata. Karena pemuda berwajah Oh Sehun itu bukan Oh Sehun yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi, apakah Luhan benar-benar sedang berimajinasi sehingga lelaki itu kian tampak seperti Sehun _nya_?

" _Agasshi_?"

" _Joesonghabnida_ ," kata Luhan sambil memejamkan mata dan mulai memijit pelipis kepalanya. Mungkin seharusnya ia pulang ke rumah dan minum dua kapsul obat penenang yang baru didapatkan dari konsultasinya dua minggu lalu. Dua lengannya bergerak melepas selembar selimut tebal yang sempat menelangkup punggungnya, "Ini. Terimakasih."

Wu Shixun menerima kembali selimutnya, masih menatap punggung Luhan yang perlahan pergi jauh dari pandangannya. Rasa penasaran yang begitu besar tiba-tiba bercokol tidak tahu malu di dinding otaknya. Semakin banyak dan terus bertumpuk; keingin tahuan mulai menjalari alur napas Shixun hingga dia merasa sesak.

 _Apa kita pernah bertemu?_

OoOoO

 _Luhan, maafkan aku .._

Ruh seorang lelaki berputar-putar di sekitar sosok wanita mungil yang sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang kecil. Sesekali ia berhenti dan memandang sejenak ke arah wajah gadis itu, namun setelahnya, ia kembali melayang tanpa mengenal lelah.

Pusat ruhnya sedang resah sehingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan segenap kekuatannya. Dia tidak bisa pergi ke surga, perasaan kalut yang dirasakannya selalu menariknya kembali ke dunia manusia. Lagi pula, surga bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan jika samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara ratapan Luhan yang memanggil namanya. Dia menyadari jika dirinya tidak mampu meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja kendati dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa bernapas seperti dulu.

Dia sudah meninggal. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah segumpal ruh tak kasat mata yang tidak memiliki raga. Buruknya, Luhan selalu menahannya agar tetap tinggal di dunia dengan segala keegoisan serta penantiannya. Sehun tahu jika Luhan teramat mencintainya. Dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan saat menyadari hal itu. Meski pun perasaan bahagia itu sering mengantarkan ruhnya dalam lubang penuh kedamaian, Sehun tidak pernah suka saat mendapati bayang-bayang Luhan yang terus menangis sambil memandang bingkai foto Sehun.

Sehun tidak mau melihat Luhan menangisi kematiannya.

Lengan ruh itu bergerak, tampak ingin membelai dahi Luhan yang tertutup poni. Pandangan sejuknya yang masih tetap sama layaknya empat tahun lalu, masih menghujam raut lelah di hadapannya, menyalurkan segenap pemikirannya yang tertahan di balik lidah selama sekian tahun. Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum manakala memandang wajah teduh Luhan yang sedang tertidur, wanita itu jauh terlihat lebih tenang saat raganya dibalut rasa lelah. Sehun lebih senang jika Luhan sudah terlelap dan melupakan dirinya barang sejenak.

Karena dengan begitu, Sehun bisa melihat wajah Luhan tanpa gurat kesedihan, kelopak mata yang kering tanpa air mata, dan bibir yang sejajar indah tanpa getar samar juga suara isakan.

 _Kenapa kau tidak mau melepasku? Jika memang ingin menemuiku kelak di surga, kau harus merelakanku terlebih dahulu._

Ruh itu masih terdiam sambil memandangi telapaknya yang hendak menyapu pipi Luhan. Tindakan yang sia-sia, karena telapak tangannya hanya berdenyar saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah Luhan.

 _Setidaknya, buatlah dirimu bahagia dengan menemukan penggantiku._

Sehun tidak menyerah. Kendati dia tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan, tetapi telapak tangannya melakukan gerakan seolah tengah menelangkup pipi Luhan yang pucat.

 _Aku juga akan menunggumu di sana. Kau tidak perlu meragukanku. Kau tidak boleh menangis dan memanggil namaku seperti itu. Apakah kau tahu jika suara panggilanmu membuatku resah sepanjang detik berdetak? Aku tidak bisa tinggal di surga jika kau terus menangis sambil memanggil namaku, kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati._

Ruh itu merundukkan kepala, menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka.

 _Luhan, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama untukmu. Maafkan aku karena aku pergi mendahuluimu. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa kembali untukmu. Maafkan aku karena telah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena mengingkari janjiku._

Energi di sekitar ruh itu mulai meredup, ia tampak lebih risau dari sebelumnya. Dengan gerakan lamat-lamat ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, seolah-olah mengecup bibir ranum di hadapannya selama satu detik sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menahan napas barang sejenak lalu berucap, _"Saranghae, Luhan."_

Kelopak mata wanita itu bergerak saat nalurinya yang dipenuhi kepekaan menyuruhnya untuk segera sadar dari dunia bawah sadarnya. Ada suara samar yang tertangkap gendang telinga, entah itu dari dunia nyata atau dunia mimpinya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya, tetapi tiba-tiba kelopak matanya terbuka dan ia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar suara Oh Sehun yang seakan-akan menyerukan namanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menanggapi hal itu hanyalah merutuk. Semua masih tetap sama seperti saat Luhan belum pergi tidur. Ia masih berada di Seoul, Korea Selatan, pada tanggal 25 April 2014.

Dalam ruang hati terdalam, Luhan benar-benar berharap jika dia bisa kembali ke tahun 2008, berharap bisa terbangun di kamar lamanya dan menemukan setumpuk kertas tempel di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa membangun semangat hidupnya sambil menggumamkan nama Sehun. Kemudian, bertemu lelaki itu saat Luhan baru melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas belajarnya.

Sehun ..

Sehun ..

Perasaannya terasa kosong ketika Luhan menyadari jika segalanya hanyalah bualan belaka, tidak lebih dari khayalan tidak masuk akal yang selalu memenuhi tempurung kepalanya. Dan setelah menyadari hal itu, dadanya akan kembali terasa sesak setengah mati. Kemudian, kelopak matanya terasa perih dan tanpa bisa dikendalikan air matanya jatuh menelusuri pipi.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sehun-ah, kau tadi memanggilku, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Jangan memanggil namaku jika kau berniat menghilang dan menyembunyikan diri. Aku tahu kau ada di sini."

Luhan menghapus jejak air matanya dan mendongakkan kepala, menelusuri setiap ruangan kosong di apartemennya dan memerhatikan setiap jengkal centimeternya dengan teliti. "Keluar kau, Oh Sehun!"

 _Luhan, berhenti .._

"Kubilang keluar!"

Ada sebuah benda pecah belah yang baru saja terhempas ke lantai. Luhan sempat memekik penuh keterkejutan, lalu dia menyadari jika bingkai foto yang memuat wajah Sehun telah hancur berantakan di atas lantai; menyebarkan serpihan-serpihan tajam yang bisa menyakiti Luhan.

Luhan memandang bingkai foto itu selama beberapa saat, membiarkan pelupuknya dipenuhi air mata yang menimbulkan rasa perih. Keyakinan bahwa Sehun memang ada di sini mulai menimbulkan bercak-bercak kuat di kepala Luhan. Dan keyakinan itu tentu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih sedih, lebih tidak berdaya karena Luhan tidak pernah menemukan Sehun yang memang ada di sini.

"Sehun-ah .."

 _Aku tidak bisa, Luhan. Maafkan aku._

OoOoO

Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, Luhan meninggalkan setumpuk dokumen-dokumen penting yang baru diselesaikan olehnya di dalam mobil bersama jas kantornya yang kusut. Setelahnya, ia melangkah cepat-cepat memasuki sebuah klub malam dan duduk di sebuah bangku kosong tepat di depan meja bartender. Sambil berusaha menangkup wajahnya yang dipenuhi gurat tertekan, Luhan mencoba memikirkan minuman seperti apa yang akan diijinkannya masuk menelusuri alur kerongkongannya.

Luhan mendesah berat lantas memijit ujung alisnya. "Lemon shooter, _please_ ," katanya sambil meletakkan dompetnya di atas meja. Telapak tangannya beralih memijit pundak dan lehernya yang terasa kaku, kelopak matanya yang terolesi _eyeshadow_ tipis mengatup erat. Ia benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat, tetapi entah mengapa ia ingin pergi ke klub dan minum minuman keras demi melunturkan beban hidup yang sudah mengerak di dinding otaknya.

Ia ingin melupakan pekerjaannya, bos bodohnya yang super egois, juga kenangan masa lalu tentang tragedi kapal yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Lagi pula, ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian mengerikan yang sudah merebut nyawa calon kekasihnya.

Ia tidak pernah ingin.

"Silakan."

Sebuah gelas dengan cairan berwarna biru laut tersaji di hadapan Luhan. Wanita itu membuka kelopak matanya, menatap minuman keras yang baru dipesannya dengan pandangan sayu tanpa binar semangat hidup. Tetapi beberapa detik setelah ia memandanginya, jemarinya yang lentik merangkul pinggiran gelas dan ia meminum koktailnya dalam sekali teguk.

Sang bartender melukis senyuman yang entah mengapa terlihat amat prihatin. "Oneshoot, _agassi_ ," ujarnya sambil mengelap gelas champagne yang berjejer di hadapannya.

"Kali ini aku mau martini dan koktail," Luhan berucap lalu menyangga dahinya yang berkerut. "Tolong secepatnya .."

"Ne," bartender itu mengiyakan lalu segera mengambil _shaker_ , menuangkan _liquor_ dan beberapa balok es batu kemudian ia mengocoknya dengan gaya yang memukau. Pandangannya masih bertahan pada gurat resah yang dilukis pelanggannya yang cantik. Seolah mencoba menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Anda ingin mabuk?" tanyanya sembari menuang koktail racikannya ke sebuah gelas berleher panjang yang baru.

Luhan menganggap pertanyaan itu sebagai angin lalu. Malam ini, dia tidak punya keinginan untuk menggoda atau pun digoda. Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Anda datang sendiri," bartender itu berucap lagi, kali ini ia menyerahkan minuman pesanan Luhan lalu melempar senyuman tipis. "Tetapi selamat menikmati."

OoOoO

Bartender muda itu punya rencana untuk pulang ke apartemen barunya di kawasan Jaemoon-do setelah jam kerjanya habis. Pergi beristirahat untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi mata kuliah pada hari esok. Namun rencananya digagalkan oleh seorang pelanggan manis yang kebetulan mabuk di detik-detik terakhir ia menjadi bartender di hari itu. Mau tidak mau, ia membopong tubuh Luhan keluar dari bar dengan mengatakan kepada atasannya bahwa wanita itu adalah salah satu relasi keluarganya.

 _Wajahnya sih manis._

Alasan mengapa ia mau membawa Luhan pulang bersamanya karena sepertinya wanita itu memang terlalu lemah untuk ditinggal di kamar bar sendirian—ditempat kerjanya, ada sebuah ruangan khusus untuk menampung pelanggan yang mabuk berat. Lagi pula, ia tidak melihat sisi jahat yang mungkin bersembunyi di balik wajah manis pelanggan ini.

Singkatnya, ia menilai wanita mabuk itu sebagai orang baik-baik.

Malam itu ia terlalu lelah. Maka setelah sampai di apartemen dan menidurkan Luhan di ranjang kecilnya di kamar, ia segera pergi tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Besok jam kuliahnya akan dimulai pukul sebelas, jadi ia bisa pergi tidur sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Setidaknya, ia ingin mendapatkan waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

OoOoO

 _Luhan .._

 _Xi Luhan,_ ireona _.._

 _Luhan .._

Suara itu terus berputar dan mengganggu tidur Luhan, membuatnya tidak betah untuk terus memejamkan mata sehingga dia memilih untuk bangun. Mata lelahnya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang baru menjelajah di dunia mimpi. Perlahan ia bangkit, tetapi gerakannya diinterupsi oleh denyutan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Dia memekik pelan, tetapi masih berusaha untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, memandang keadaan kamar asing yang menyambut pandangannya.

"Di mana ini?" gumamnya dengan suara serak. Kepalanya merunduk demi memastikan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Masih utuh, itu berarti tidak ada yang terjadi kepadanya kemarin malam. Ia hanya mabuk karena minum beberapa gelas minuman keras dan berakhir di tempat asing ini.

Luhan berdiri dan memilih untuk keluar kamar, ia ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang mau menampungnya selama tidak sadarkan diri. Lengannya bergerak mencapai knop pintu, memutarnya pelan lalu melongok keluar kamar.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ruangan apartemen minimalis itu begitu sepi.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba pandangan Luhan jatuh pada sepasang telapak kaki yang menjuntai di sofa ruang tamu. Wanita itu baru menyadari jika sang pemilik apartemen masih terlelap dalam mimpi tanpa balutan selimut tebal yang nyenyak di atas sofa. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mencoba mendekat, kepalanya melongok ke depan demi memastikan wajah penolongnya yang sudah berbaik hati.

 _Luhan .._

Kepala Luhan dihantam oleh denyutan berdenyut menyakitkan manakala tatapan matanya menangkap gurat damai yang terbingkai pada wajah tampan di hadapannya. Mendadak lututnya melemas, Luhan mulai kehilangan segenap akal sehat di kepalanya. Alisnya melengkung tajam, dahinya berkerut samar, dan jantungnya berdebar cepat melebihi ambang batas.

 _Xi Luhan .._

Suara panggilan itu terus berputar dengan kecepatan mencengangkan di otak Luhan, berusaha menarik kesadarannya sehingga dia linglung selama beberapa saat. Otot yang melekat pada tulangnya perlahan mulai kehilangan kekuatan, menyebabkannya tidak mampu bergerak. Ini bukan mimpi.

Tetapi, kenapa Oh Sehun sedang tidur tepat di hadapannya?

Beberapa menit tercenung, air mata sudah terbentuk di pelupuk mata. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Luhan menghampiri sofa besar yang dijadikan tempat tidur. Tanganya yang bergetar dan nyaris membeku akibat tertelangkup keterkejutan, menggenggam erat lengan atas Sehun. Bibirnya yang bergetar mencoba bergerak menyerukan sebuah nama; nama yang amat dirindukannya selama empat tahun belakangan.

"Sehun-ah .., Oh Sehun," panggilnya dengan desah kerinduan yang mendalam. Telapak tangannya beralih menangkup pipi pemuda itu, jemari lentiknya memberi tepukan keras dengan segenap harapan yang membumbung tinggi.

"Sehun-ah, bangun ..Sehun ..," suaranya masih terdengar pelan dan sarat kepedihan. "Sehun ..," kepalanya merunduk lantas ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di lengan lelaki itu sembari terus menggumamkan nama Sehun.

Guncangan tangis yang mendera Luhan sontak membuat sosok yang semula tertidur nyenyak di sofa, kini mulai merasa terganggu. Kesadaran seolah ditarik kembali ke dalam raga, pemuda itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Gendang telinga pemuda itu disentuh oleh suara deru tangis, samar-samar dia mendengar panggilan nama asing yang melayang-layang. Dengan gerakan cepat, kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Matanya membola manakala mendapati gadis cantik yang dibawanya pulang kemarin malam, kini tengah menangis sambil mencengkeram erat lengannya. Tepat di sampingnya.

" _Agassi_?"

Alur napas Luhan serasa tercekik oleh keterkejutannya sendiri saat mendengar suara panggilan itu. Matanya yang merah terbelalak, ia pun mendongak dan menatap wajah lelaki tampan di depannya. Semua benar-benar nyata, sosok di hadapannya adalah _Sehun_ yang selama ini telah ditunggunya. Dia Sehun, Sehun-nya yang sudah lama menghilang.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat, jemarinya yang bergetar kembali membelai pipi lelaki tersebut. Luhan bergumam, "Sehun-ah?"

" _Agassi_?" Lelaki itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan, berusaha menjauhkan telapak tangan yang mendarat di permukaan pipinya yang mengkilat karena minyak wajah. "Aku Shixun. Kau tidak ingat?"

OoOoO

Laki-laki itu meletakkan gelas kaca berisi air dingin yang baru dibawanya dari dapur, memandang wajah pias Luhan selama beberapa detik lalu duduk tepat di hadapannya. Luhan sudah tampak lebih baik setelah Shixun membiarkannya menangis selama beberapa saat. Setidaknya, wanita itu tidak menangis seperti tadi.

Shixun melipat lengannya di atas dada lalu berdeham, "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

" _Joesonghabnida_ ," kepala Luhan makin merunduk. " _Joesong_ .."

" _Agassi_ ," Lelaki itu menyela. "Berhentilah meminta maaf."

Bola mata yang terselimuti kabut air mata itu kini terarah tepat ke wajah lelaki tampan itu. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. " _Joesonghabnida_ ..," suaranya kembali bergetar. " _Joesonghabnida. Jeongmal joesonghabnida_."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Shixun mulai jengah. "Aku tahu jika aku bukan Sehun yang kau maksud. Aku Shixun, Wu Shixun. Tetapi aku tidak tersinggung saat kau memanggilku dengan nama itu dua kali berturut-turut. Karena itu, berhentilah meminta maaf."

Luhan menggenggam erat telapak tangannya yang menggigil. "Aku .."

"Tidak bersalah," Shixun menyela lagi. "Aku akan tersanjung jika kau memanggilku Shixun, bukan Sehun. Jika memang wajahku mirip dengan Sehun yang itu, aku tidak bisa menyangkal karena aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi .."

Shixun menghela nafas, "Kita bisa berteman jika kau mau memanggilku Shixun."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Luhan belum mendapatkan keputusan yang sekiranya menjadi pilihan terbaik untuknya. Shixun mendesah jengkel lalu memutuskan untuk menjulurkan sebelah lengannya, mengundang Luhan untuk menjabat tangannya. "Kita mulai dari awal. Perkenalkan, aku Wu Shixun."

END

Itu end-nya emang sengaja aku buat gitu, yaa /ketawa nista/ Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi aku nggak buat lanjutannya lagi. Well, ini cuman untuk memperjelas apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian kapal fery itu.

Ditunggu ff HunHan yang lain, ya. Seenggaknya aku punya tabungan yang siap ditebar xixixi ~ See you in another fic, guys.

Xoxo.


End file.
